Lady Catherine's daughter
by jhalak22ag
Summary: What if instead of the Anne, Elizabeth was Lady Catherine's daughter. And we all know how much the great lady wanted Mr. Darcy to marry her daughter. Follow the characters as the fall in love without any social restriction.
1. Elizabeth's birth

**Lady Catherine POV:**

"Congratulations Lady De Bourgh you have given birth to a beautiful baby girl" the midwife said. Lady Catherine took the girl in her arms and couldn't speak she was mesmerized. The tiny creature in her arms was her daughter, her beautiful daughter.

She knew that Sir Lewis De Bourgh had wanted a son to pass down their family name and that he would be disappointed in her but to her that didn't now after seeing her daughter she could care less.

Seeing her daughter she knew that one day her daughter will be the mistress of one of the finest estate in England.

 **Sir Lewis De Bourgh POV:**

Sir Lewis De Bourgh was pacing in his library and near the fireplace lord Matlock and George Darcy were sitting. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a very excited looking Anne Darcy entered. "Congratulations Sir De Bourgh you are now farther of a very beautiful girl".

Those words were enough to make Sir De Bourgh disappointed. Sir De Bourgh always wanted a heir to pass down his title. The marriage between Sir De Bourgh and Lady Catherine was a marriage of convenience and there was no love between them but they both respected each other.

When Sir De Bourgh went to the mistress chamber he saw the Lady Catherine lying on the bed exhausted and beside the bed on the crib was his daughter. When he looked into her eyes he saw the most enchanting dark eyes. From that moment on Sir De Bourgh knew that he loved his daughter very much and would do anything to protect her.

He took her from the cirb and went to the lady's bed. "What would you suggest for her name sir?", asked the very exhausted lady. "Elizabeth", replied the enchanted father."Elizabeth Anne De Bourgh a beautiful name. Won't you agree sir?" "Beautiful indeed." 

* * *

**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so please tell me your opinions. All reviews/criticisms are most accepted.**


	2. Starting of a new freindship

**Four years later**

It has been four years since Elizabeth's birth and three years since Sir De Bourgh's death. Death of Sir De Bourgh was an unexpected event. When Elizabeth was one year old Sir De Bourgh was caught with an unexplainable disease. On one knew what that disease was, how did it started or how can it be cured. And suddenly after three months of suffering with this disease one night Sir De Bourgh died. But not before securing Elizabeth's future in his will he wrote that after his death she will inherit the Rosings Park and the De Bourgh house in London. Will be give a dowry of thirty thousand and whoever marries her will get the title.

In these five years Elizabeth has grown into pretty child with dark hair and dark eyes. But she has also grown into quite a headstrong and stubborn child much to her mother's dislike.

One day Lady Catherine said to her "Elizabeth today you are going to meet your aunt Anne and uncle George and you would be there too so I want you to be in best of your manners." "Yes mother it has been such a long since we last saw Aunt Anne and Uncle George" replied the childish voice of Elizabeth. "Yes child and there you will meet your new cousin too" said the lady. "Of course Aunt Anne had a baby last week last week I am so excited to meet Georgiana" Elizabeth answered. "Now go to your room and get ready we will be leaving for Pemberley in an hour" ordered the lady.

Three hours later an elegant carriage arrived at Pemberley carrying lady Catherine and Elizabeth. Coming out of the carriage they saw George and Fitzwilliam Darcy standing on the stairs anticipating their arrival.

"Welcome sister Catherine, hello Elizabeth it has been such a long time since you last came here" said George Darcy.

"Indeed brother it has been a long time" answered the lady.

Turning to his son George said "Fitzwilliam escort your cousin to the nursery." Elizabeth's eyes widen at this, clearly being uncomfortable at the idea being escorted by her cousin.

"Now brother I am excited to meet my niece and sister. Do take me to her" said the lady.

"Oh yes" offering the lady his hand "allow me sister."

After his father and aunt were out of sight Fitzwilliam turned to his cousin greeting "Hello cousin" taking her arm in his he lead her to the nursery and left her there to go to the library.

Next morning after breaking his fast when Fitzwilliam was sitting in the library reading his book he suddenly heard a noise when he looked up he saw his little cousin standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was walking around the house when I came upon this library, I wanted to read" she replied.

"Well, you won't find many romance novel here" he said.

"I wasn't looking for a romance novel" she replied offended.

"You weren't? Then pray tell what kind of books do you read" he asked curiously.

"Historical books, but I can't say that I don't like romance novels they are a good read" she replied.

"You have a very different reading choice than most of the girls do you like any other activity" he asked.

"Yes I do like to take long walks and I like singing too although mother is forcing me is learn piano and I can play it decently but I don't like it very much" she rambled. At this Fitzwilliam smiled.

"You are pretty" she said suddenly. "I beg your pardon" he asked shocked at her exclamation. "It-It's j-just that when you smile you look pretty" she replied blushing. "I thank you" he said.

"You know we should be friends" she said in her childish voice. "Friends you say but why" he asked. "Well since you know about my favorite activities and I called you pretty, so we should be friends" she said nodding.

"If that is the case Ms. De Bourgh then would you do me the honor of being my friend" he asked smiling.

"Yes cousin I will be your friend and you should call me Lizzy" she replied smiling.

"Well Lizzy then you should call me Fitzwilliam" he said.

"No not Fitzwilliam I will call you William" she said. "William?" he asked.

"Yes William" she replied coming closer to stand in front of him.

"William it is then" he said smiling.


	3. Something more?

**Chapter 3**

Later that afternoon Lady Catherine was sitting with Anne in the mistress chamber talking to her. "Sister you look ill I believe Georgiana's birth have drained quite some energy from you" said the lady. "Yes sister after Georgiana's birth I am unwell, it was expected that Georgiana's birth will not be easy" replied her sister. "Oh yes it was expected but I could not understand why you wanted another child when you already had an heir. Anyways bring me my niece I want to meet her" said the lady. "Of course sister" Anne said calling the maid. "Go and bring Georgiana".

After the maid excused herself there was a knock on the door and Elizabeth came. "Mother the parks of Pemberley look very beautiful can I please take walk there" she asked. Lady Catherine was going to answer but was interrupted by another knock on the door. This time Fitzwilliam came carrying Georgiana in his arms. "Good afternoon aunt and Lizzy. Mother you wanted to see Georgiana" he asked. "Yes son your aunt wanted to see her but why did _you_ bring her here" his mother asked. "I was in the nursery playing with her when the maid came so I brought her here" he replied.

Taking Georgiana in her arms Lady Catherine said "She looks just like you sister."

"Mother can I please take a walk in the parks" Lizzy asked again.

"Yes child you may. Nephew escort your cousin there" the lady said.

Offering his arm he asked "shall we Lizzy?"

"Of course William" she replied eagerly.

Seeing her daughter and nephew together lady Catherine can see that they will be an excellent match and combining Rosing parks and Pemberley would make would make a grand estate. And from that moment on she knew that one day she would make her daughter the mistress of Pemberley. Turning to her sister she said "It will be such a good idea to combine our estates by the ties of marriage."

"I can't guarantee anything sister only time will tell" Anne replied. Clearly not comfortable with the idea of her son marrying for anything less than love. Since childhood Anne believed in marrying for love and when she met George it was love at first sight. Her being the daughter of an Earl and him being a wealthy gentleman many believed that it was a marriage of convenience. But it was not and after seeing how she was after marrying for love she wanted her children to marry for love too.

In the garden William and Lizzy were sitting on a bench talking. "It is so beautiful here. And the pond, you are so lucky to live here" she said. "Indeed I am do you know that some years back I, cousin Richard and my father's steward's son George Wickham tried to catch all the toads in the ponds but it went totally unexpected " he said. "What happened" she asked. "Well when brought all the toads in the house we didn't how but they escaped. And needless to say that the whole house was in ruckus" he replied. "Oh did you get punished" she asked again. "Yes all three of us were to catch all the toads that had escaped and clean all the damage they had created" he answered. "That would have been a pretty sight to see" she said. "Of us getting punished" he asked. "No of you all trying to catch the toads" she replied giggling. And this was the starting of their special bond. A bond which neither one knew what to name but they knew that it was more friendship.

Later that week the entire Darcy household was is distress as their mistress was severely ill and it was expected that she won't survive it. Anne herself knowing it called her son to her chamber and said "Son I know that you are that you and your father are worried about me. Fitzwilliam what I am going to tell you I want you to listen very carefully. Son I know that I am not going to survive this." At this William began to cut his mother but she continued "Son I want you to tell a story. It is about me and your father since childhood I believed in marrying for love and when I met your father it was love at first sight. I was the daughter of an Earl and him being a wealthy gentleman many believed that our marriage was a marriage of convenience. But it is not. I had read in novels about marrying for love and I always used to imagine what it would be like to marry someone you love and marrying you father was something beyond my imagination I got so much pleasure marrying your father that I can't tell. William I want you to too get the same happiness. Son promise that you will marry for nothing but love."

Hearing this he said "I promise mother that when I marry it will be love"

After this Anne continued "Son I won't be able to be there for Georgiana and after my death I father will not be in the condition to take care of her for sometime so I want to take care of her, protect her and most importantly love her."

With tears in his eyes he replied "I promise mother, I promise."

"I love you son" she said and took her last breath.

"I love you too mother" he whispered silently crying.

Few months later

George Darcy called William in his study and said "son I know that you are upset form your mother's death and wish to take an academic break but I can't let you do that. Next week you will be going to cambridge." "Yes father" William replied not wanting to disrespect his father.

So a week later an elegant carriage bearing the Darcy chest was off to cambridge with William in it.


End file.
